Devil s Trill
by MXM's Holic
Summary: "Algún día daré mi propio concierto." Dijo el pequeño rubio, sonriéndole ampliamente a su mejor amigo luego de reproducir una pieza perfectamente en ese violín común que había conseguido Roger para él… si bien las cuerdas y la madera no eran de la mejor calidad, la canción sonaba absolutamente hermosa cuando Mello la tocaba y a Matt le encantaba escucharlo y verlo tan feliz.


_Hola a todos~ Bien, no sé cómo explicar esto ni el hecho de que debería estar terminando un muestrario para hoy pero de alguna manera terminé frente a la computadora. Hice esta pequeña cosita para ustedes así no olvidan que sigo viva por estos lugares y exprimiendo mi cerebro para continuaciones y esas cosas._

_El que les traigo aquí es un drabble algo raro que se me acaba de ocurrir, acabo de escribir y revisé a GRANDES rasgos, así que seguramente han de encontrarse con errores en la ortografía, p or lo cual desde ya me disculpo y prometo vetearlo y editarlo luego ^^ _

_Les sugiero que oigan la canción que voy a dejar en este link porque sin ella, este drabble no sería realidad y es que justo comenzó a sonar mientras hacía mis tareas y bien, TUVE que venir a escribir esto. Está ambientado después del caso Kira, como en la mayoría de mis historias Matt y Mello sobreviven, pero aquí como Mello se queda con la mafia, costea una enorme casa para que vivan felices por siempre *w*… Am, volviendo a la canción, es una DIFICIL obra de violín llamada Devil's Trill o El Trino del Diablo y su compositor es Tartini. Es de verdad hermosa._

_Link de la canción:_ watch?v=z7rxl5KsPjs

_Advertencias:__ Nadita._

_Disclaimer:__ Ni Death Note ni la canción me pertenecen, sólo el fic que espero que les guste y la imagen que es un desastroso dibujito mío que publique hace años en DA._

_Dedicatoria:__ A todas esas maravillosas personitas que me dieron likes, favs, follows y esas cositas en este último tiempo, les agradezco MUCHISIMO el apoyo, los amoro _

* * *

**_DEVIL'S TRILL_**

_"Algún día daré mi propio concierto." Dijo el pequeño rubio, sonriéndole ampliamente a su mejor amigo luego de reproducir una pieza perfectamente en ese violín común que había conseguido Roger para él… si bien las cuerdas y la madera no eran de la mejor calidad, la canción sonaba absolutamente hermosa cuando Mello la tocaba y a Matt le encantaba escucharlo y verlo tan feliz mientras lo hacía._

Suaves pasos apenas se hacían oír por los oscuros pasillos de aquella mansión, las arañas que colgaban tétricamente del alto techo se encontraban apagadas al ser ya las tres de la madrugada, le daba escalofríos caminar sólo por el intimidantemente enorme espacio que ocupaba esa casa, ni hablar de meterse por uno de los cientos de pasillos que tenía la misma para encontrar al rubio, pero debía decirle que vaya a la cama ya, era demasiado tarde y debía descansar al menos unas horas. Su oído captó algo entonces, un agudo y suave sonido provenía de una de las habitaciones, por lo cual su sigilo aumentó, mientras, con pasos largos e insonoros, caminó hacia allí con mucho cuidado de siquiera respirar con demasiado ruido.

Las notas de una dulce y triste melodía comenzaron a reproducirse, llegando con armonía hacia él… frunció ligeramente el ceño, reconocía de alguna manera esa manera de tocar, no era para nada una grabación ni algún músico cualquiera, este sonido era especialmente particular. Se detuvo de golpe cuando un pequeño haz de luz llegó hacia su rostro desde una puerta que se encontraba entreabierta, el sentimiento que derramaba esa canción era increíblemente nítido entre compás y compás, era simplemente inconfundible.

Asomándose con cuidado, sus verdes ojos captaron algo, alguien, en medio del vacío salón. Esa extraordinaria y fina figura en una posición que reconocía desde que eran niños, sus brazos finos y esculpidos ligeramente, levantados lo suficiente como para sostener el instrumento de cuerdas sin modificar demasiado la erguida posición de su espalda, sus rubios cabellos acariciando su hombro con cada movimiento y sus piernas separadas, dejando el peso de su cuerpo descansar en la diestra. Era hermoso. Una de sus manos se posó en el umbral sin abrir la puerta ni interrumpir su propio silencio, a lo que sus orbes se dedicaban a admirar tal magnificencia y elegancia, sus oídos deleitándose con la música. La tristeza que derramaba cada cuerda le llegaba al alma.

Hubo un silencio de pronto y sintió que su corazón se detuvo, quizá lo había descubierto, quizá se vería como un idiota, se puso nervioso de inmediato, pero aún no hizo ningún ruido, hasta que de pronto, la melodía continuó. Parecía ser otra canción ya que cada nota era presionada con más firmeza y rapidez, como si su humor hubiese cambiado, la intensidad y el volumen eran otros, no demasiado distantes a los de hace un momento, pero la diferencia era notable y el tempo había acelerado apenas. Era completamente hipnotizante, sus ojos comenzaron a recorrer esa fina figura, pasando por sus brazos hasta sus dedos que se movían con total maestría sobre el brillante y oscuro estradivario.

Luego de haber escuchado ese pasaje de la canción pudo reconocerla sintiendo la pequeña punzada en su corazón que le recordaba cuánto esa obra representaba a su mejor amigo. Aún así no podía salir del potente hechizo que lo había atrapado, era como si en ese mismo momento, el ángel que tenía en frente hubiese tomado su corazón entre sus manos, amenazando con llevárselo para siempre. Aquel ángel caído, ocultando en esa melodía todos los demonios que llevaba escondidos dentro, cada pecado que él consideraba mortal reproduciéndose uno por uno con cada tono. Había caído, sí… pero al menos había caído en sus brazos, ahorrándose el dolor de aterrizar directamente en el suelo. Quizá algunos raspones y golpes habían sido inevitables, pero estaba sano y salvo aún.

Otro silencio más se marcó antes de otra sección de la pieza, regresando a su tristeza e intensidad, los sonidos parecían atravesarlo, quizá aún más a él que a cualquiera, ya que sabía a qué se debía cada sentimiento. Se estremeció. Sí, lo sabía muy bien. Pero aunque la tristeza amenazara con entrar a ese corazón, el enfado terminaba apoderándose de él, levantándolo erguido y orgulloso nuevamente, listo para superar cualquier obstáculo que cualquiera ose poner en su camino. Las rápidas y cortantes notas comenzaron nuevamente, pero con un ritmo un poco más pronunciado, sus dedos presionándose con más fuerza sobre el mástil, el arco iba y venía sobre más de una cuerda sin una sola imperfección, haciendo parecer que sonaba allí más de un violín.

Los cambios en el tiempo y la forma de la obra se asemejaban demasiado a cada cambio de humor y explosión en el rubio, pasando rápidamente de un estado emocional triste a uno completamente impulsivo, dominante y fuerte, que no se dejaría intimidar por nadie.

El crucifijo que colgaba de su cuello se agitaba por los bruscos movimientos de sus brazos al llegar casi al final del Trino, sus párpados cerrados y un gesto serio en su rostro, concentrándose en lo que había en su cabeza, como si no necesitara ver las notas que estaba haciendo y aún así, reproduciéndolas a la perfección a pesar de la complejidad.

Notó entonces ese penetrante azul nuevamente, mientras sus párpados se levantaban y sus orbes se dirigían a sus manos, se veía hipnotizado también, como si no sintiera que era él mismo quien estaba tocando esa canción, como si sintiera que había sido poseído por un ser demoníaco que manejaba sus acciones. Eso era lo que sentía… sus propio demonio interno era quien dejaba salir toda su rabia y frustración utilizando aquella pieza musical como puerta, tomando ventaja de sus movimientos, sus negras alas desplegándose desde su espalda, cubriéndolo sin dejar pasar luz. Él sólo podía observar, inmóvil, aterrado y maravillado a la vez, pero siempre amándolo de todas maneras.

La mezcla de sonidos de repente se volvió densa y penetrante, levantando y bajando el volumen sin previo aviso para, en el último tramo, quedar con esa potencia y precisión fijas ya. Faltaba muy poco para que finalizara todo y se podía sentir claramente el suspenso del final azotando las paredes de la habitación, las vibraciones, la oscuridad.

Tembló ligeramente con los últimos acordes parpadeando cuando el silencio sepulcral se apoderó de todo a su alrededor, el alma parecía haberle vuelto al cuerpo. No, en realidad ya no estaba allí, hacía ya mucho tiempo que se la había entregado a ese hermoso demonio frente a él le había dado su vida y más… absolutamente todo.

Y de algo estaba más que seguro… Jamás se arrepentiría.

* * *

Merezco al menos una review? ;w;


End file.
